Puppy Love
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Teddy has a very special someone he wants his fathers to meet. It doesn't turn out as Remus and Sirius expected.


**Spoilers**: None  
><strong>Story<strong> **Note**: This is part of my Raising Teddy universe, but you don't really need to have read all of them to understand. Just know that Remus and Sirius are Teddy's fathers. This one comes after the story Young Love and Teddy is about 20 years old.  
><strong>AN**: To those who read my other fics, sorry there hasn't been much activity. It's that time of year where I'm super busy with a number of theatre projects.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All characters belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"Teddy's coming over, put some trousers on," Remus ordered Sirius after he hung up the phone. Frowning, Sirius looked back up at Remus from his comfortable position on the sofa.<p>

"Why? He didn't bother when we visited him," countered Sirius, referring to the time they had visited Teddy's flat to find the boy didn't even put on a pair of jeans, even with a 24-hour warning. Also, Sirius was quite comfortable in his boxers and an old white t-shirt.

"Sirius," Remus warned, causing Sirius to sigh before getting up and prepare to look somewhat presentable. While he was getting dressed, he asked Remus about the phone call from Teddy. It had been almost a year since Teddy first moved out and other than the incident with Bill and Victoire, the fathers hadn't seen him much. Sirius normally was updated by Remus as he was the one to see Teddy on campus a little more regularly.

"So, what's he want this time?"

"Don't use that tone Sirius. You know, Teddy's matured quite a bit after that whole misunderstanding with Victoire."

"You mean he's focused his perversions on women 18-years and older?"

"Sush, Teddy said he wanted us to meet someone very important. Perhaps he's decided to settle down for the long term."

"Wonder what woman could handle him for the long term. Wait, you don't think he's _really_ got someone pregnant this time?" Sirius asked, he quickly finished getting dressed and walked out, still waiting for an answer from Remus. "Well?"

"I...think Teddy's learned his lesson."

"What else did Teddy say?" Sirius was feeling a little uneasy now that Remus didn't sound so self assured.

"He said he was going to bring over some food for us to have a nice quiet dinner here."

"I'm telling you, he's done something wrong," insisted Sirius, taking his place back on the sofa and flipping through channels. In about a half hour, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you two! I've got your favourite! From that Indian place a few streets down!" Teddy announced through the door. Just as they were about to open it, Sirius turned to Remus and said in a low voice.

"I'm telling you, he's done something wrong."

Ignoring Sirius, Remus opened the door and was a little surprised to find only Teddy with two large bags of take out. After a round of hugs, Remus took the food to the kitchen while Teddy loitered nervously by the door.

"How have things been?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, great. Great!" Answered Teddy, a little too enthusiastically for Sirius' tastes.

"Remus said you wanted us to meet someone."

"Yeah, her name's Amy. She's the sweetest thing. You'll love her!"

"So this Amy? She go to school with you?" Remus asked, quickly re-entering the living room.

"Um...sometimes."

"So she's someone special huh? How long you two been together?"

"I think it's been 5 months. I really see us staying together for quite a time. _Actually_, I was hoping you two could do me a huge favour when it comes to her."

"Oh?" Sirius turned a triumphant look towards Remus.

"Well...the land lord is going to be making his rounds to the apartments for the next few days to do inspections and write down anything that needs to be fixed, what with the turn over for some of the tenants and and there's this little thing in my lease about having her around."

"Is she living with you without paying rent?" Asked Remus sternly, crossing his arms and fixing Teddy with a look that always made the boy feel like he had done something horribly wrong. Shuffling his feet, Teddy shrugged and didn't meet Remus' eye.

"You know the lease is strict about the number of people living there. Now if Amy is having some problems then you can help her find a place but don't just let her live there for all this time," Sirius joined in.

"You two don't understand!" Exclaimed Teddy, frustrated by his fathers' judgemental looks. "Fine. Amy, come!" Teddy called, and suddenly there was the clicking of nails on the floor. Soon a young golden retriever trotted through the doorway and sat next to Teddy. The dog raised eager eyes up towards Siruis and Remus.

"Amy's a _dog_?" Sirius was a little thrown off now.

"Yeah! You know how I always wanted a dog when I was little," explained Teddy, almost sheepishly.

"You wanted an elephant," corrected Sirius.

"Well, I wanted a dog too and since you never let me have one, I thought when else would be a better time?"

"We never bought one because I'm allergic to dogs!" Sirius practically shouted, already feeling his eyes water. Amy raised an innocent paw at the rising of voices and Teddy bent down to give her a treat from his pocket.

"You know for someone who says their spirit animal is a dog, isn't it a little ironic that you're allergic to them?" Teddy teased but Sirius replied with a simple stern look. It wasn't as effective as Remus' but it got Teddy to shut up about the subject. "So my lease says no pets but the landlord is hardly ever around. I just need you guys to watch her for a few days. Just a few days. She's well trained and she'll just sleep all day until you get home from work! I promise! I'll even come over early in the morning and in the afternoon to walk her."

"Why do you have a dog when your lease clearly says no dogs, Teddy?" Remus asked. Sirius was about to agree when he sneezed.

"The other guys like her," argued Teddy, making Remus and Sirius both raise an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. A few weeks after the stuff with Victoire she called me up and begged to meet so she could explain everything and apologise. She was telling me how she was keeping the kid and how in the end she wished it was mine 'cause she thought I'd make a great dad. Lots of uncomfortable stuff you know. And I don't know, I was feeling bad for her and the kid and maybe the conversation turned on some paternal instinct in me. I was walking down the street afterwards and saw Amy rummaging through some trash. She was so small and skinny I couldn't just leave her there and so I took her home and got rather attached to her. No one answered my posters so I kept her," Teddy rambled on nervously but had picked up some conviction as he continued. By the way Teddy was protectively holding Amy, both this fathers knew that the story was true.

"Isn't there a kennel you could take her to?" Sirius asked, punctuating his question with a sneeze.

"I all ready spent a lot on her vet bill. I can't afford one right now. Look, Harry and Ginny were going to watch her but something came up and now they can't. Please. You can take some allergy medication for a few days can't you dad?" Begged Teddy, using his own puppy eyes. The two men looked at each other, resolve breaking. Sirius was considering just going ahead and pay for a place to put the mutt up for a few nights. He didn't want this to become habit. He also didn't want Teddy to start asking for money to pay for the dog all the time. After another sneeze, Sirius sighed.

"All right I suppose I can find something at the pharmacy," Sirius finally said.

"Great! Thanks. Thanks so much. You have no idea how relieved I am. I'll go get the rest of her things." Teddy hugged his fathers and commanded Amy to stay before going down to get all of her overnight supplies. With Teddy out of the room, Amy turned her attention back to Sirius and Remus, tail thumping wildly.

"Well..." Remus started. "He said he always had a thing for blondes."

"Yeah, I suppose she's cute," agreed Sirius, bending down to give her a experimental pat on the head. He jumped back when she sneezed. "Oi, she better not be allergic to _me_," Sirius stated, causing Remus to laugh loudly.


End file.
